


Spitfire

by LAG1995



Series: Darcy is on a Runnaway Soulmate Train [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/M, Jewish Character, Jewish Darcy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG1995/pseuds/LAG1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy forgets to unplug Jane's machine before fixing it with duct tape and gets sent through a portal and lands in the kitschy sixties where she meets her not yet homicidal maniac of a soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitfire

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not Jewish so I don't know much about the religion so tell me if I get something wrong.

Darcy was in front of Jane's machine duct taping the thing back together for her boss. You would think being in Tony Stark's lab would give them a better way to fix stuff but Jane like duct tape for some reason, said it kept her machines pure. To Darcy the duct tape looked like something her dad would call redneck redo. Coming into Jane's lab made Tony cringe, seeing all the duct tape, but it was the way the boss lady liked it. 

Darcy had thought she unplugged the scary looking machine before she had began duct taping but she had apparently forgotten to do that tiny little step. The machine was now glowing a bright red blinding Darcy and Darcy started feeling all tingly. The world went black.

…

“Miss Lewis, can you wake up” Darcy heard a young male British accented voice in her head, so not Xavier.

“Yeah, I'm up she said rubbing her achy head” She looked around seeing she was on an old fashioned hospital bed. She really, really hoped she was not in the past, but knowing her luck she probably was. Darcy didn't know if she could survive without Netflix, she was definitely the definition of generation y.

“You a mutant?” She asked looking at the guy sitting in front of her, he looked shocked. Yep, she was almost sure she was in the past.

“Yes, I would like to know how you know what mutants are” He asked her and she nodded still rubbing at her aching head, the man handed her some aspirin.

“Yeah, depends when and where am I” Darcy asked looking around the medical area that was obviously high dollar but not a hospital.

“You are at my home in Westchester, and I am sorry when?” He asked looking at the dark haired girl strangely.

“Yeah, when like the year I'm Darcy Lewis if you didn't already know Mr. Telepath” She said to him enjoying his reactions.

“Oh, yes the year is 1962, I am Charles Xavier by the way” Charles said offering the girl his hand he knew she was probably about to say that she was a time traveler. Maybe the girl would be a mutant with the power to time travel, she obviously had a since of recognition when she heard his name.

“Oh shit, Yeah I traveled back in time. I am not a mutant hey why don't you just look into my brain professor, it's kind of hard to explain” She said she was about to have a panic attack. She saw the professor's eyes go focused and she knew he was looking into her head he had two fingers pressed to his temple to help him concentrate.

“Well the bad news is unless your friend Jane I believe her name is figures out a way to bring you back you are stuck here with me and my friends” Charles tells the woman.

“Thank you, young you is just as cool as old you man, not that we knew each other very well me not being a mutant and all” Darcy rambles as she climbs out of the bed, her shirt riding up the reveal her soul-mark. Darcy had been born with her soul-mark imprinted on her upper hip.

Charles averted his eyes, he may appreciate the female form but he wanted it to be completely consensual if he did and judging by the girls soul mark he had a feeling he knew who her soulmate would be, and if he was right the man was very possessive and violent.

“Do not worry my sister Raven was the one who changed you” Charles said just in case the girl had been wondering, he did not know about the future but women did not usually want unwanted men looking at their body.

“Ah, I wasn't worried I've met you in the future your like one of the most noble dude's I know” Darcy said grabbing her worn out black chucks and slipping them on.

“That is a relief I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, you seem like a groovy girl” Charles said walking around, it was disheartening t know he would one day be confined to a wheelchair. Darcy started giggling at him as they walked to where everyone else was gathered at the kitchen table.

“What?” Charles asked the woman eyebrows raised.

“It's just the word groovy its so kitschy, I feel like the Brady Brunch” Darcy laughed again, her answer did nothing but confuse him even more.

“The Brady Bunch?” He asked her when they made it to the large door to the kitchen.

“Oh, I forgot it didn't come out till like 69, but it was a really cheesy show about people with too many damn kids, the word groovy went out of fashion” Darcy told him and he finally understood, of course they would not use the same slang in 2015.

Darcy and Charles walked into the kitchen, Darcy still giggling. She let her eyes rove over all of the occupants in the room most of them a lot younger than her with the exception of a few people. Darcy's eyes were drawn to the man sitting at the head of the table eating an apple, he wore a plain black turtle neck and had dark red brown hair. Darcy had to admit she was immediately attracted to the man. Just because she was stuck in the past did not mean she could not have fun, it's not like she could accidentally flirt with her Granddad he would still be in Poland at this time and her Pawpaw would still be in California.

Darcy walked over and sat next to the man with the deep blue pools of angst, god broody men were sexy.

“Hey, I'm Darcy Lewis, what's your name handsome” She said lowering her voice to a husky tone, she was totally going to try and get into this one's pants.

“Erik, schatz my name is Erik” He said and Darcy could not help but do a spit take with the juice she just took a drink of.

“Wow who knew I would have to go back in time to find my soulmate” Darcy asked him, she was a shoe in to get into his pants now.

“I knew my woman would be a spitfire, but I can honestly say I did not see this coming” He told her running two of his long pianist fingers down her cheek, his sleeve riding up and showing his numbers.

“You are Jewish, she said taking his hand and running her fingers over his wrist” His eyes darkened and Darcy thought maybe she had made a mistake.

“Is that a problem?” He asked his voice cold his hand stiff in hers ready to pull away if necessary.

“Oh, no of course not I was kind of relieved my Granddad is a rabbi” She said and his face changed completely becoming light again.

“That is good” Erik said resuming stroking her face.

“Yeah, my cousin had problems her soulmate was catholic” Darcy said remembering how awkwardly that relationship got off, luckily both families were supportive.

“That had to have been entertaining” He said gazing into her eyes covered by glasses.

“Oh, it was” Darcy told him, the to of them were oblivious to the incredulous stares looking between Erik and her it was as if they were the only ones there. Eventually everyone knew that they would not be stopping the conversation unaware of their surroundings so Charles shuffled everyone out.

“What's your full name” Darcy asked “Mine is Darcy Elizabeth Lewis, my dad was a Jane Austen nerd”

“Erik Lehnsherr” Erik told her and her eyes blew out wide, her soulmate was a mutant terrorist. What was he even doing with the first incarnation of the X-Men.

“What is it schatz” Erik asked his eyebrows furrowing at the woman he knew he would end up marrying even after only ten minutes of conversation.

“Um...well, do you hate the humans” Darcy asked, maybe she was far enough back to stop him from becoming that villain she knew him as.

“No of course not, why would I” Erik asked moving closer to his soulmate.

“Well...In the future I come from you do hate humans and have tried to wipe them out several times, you are a mutant terrorist in the future. Maybe that's why I had to come back.” Darcy said half talking to herself.

“I do?” Erik asked it did not make sense to him, why would he do something that happened to his very own people.

“Yes, and if you looked up frienemies in the dictionary you and Professor X's picture would be together” Darcy said and he looked confused briefly by the twenty first century slang but he did not say anything.

“Well I don't know what made me go crazy but with you here I promise I won't let it happen” Erik said and leaned down and kissed her soft blushing cheek. Maybe Darcy could live without Netflix for fifty years if it meant being with Erik. Darcy leaned up and pressed her lips to his, she better be getting into his pants tonight.


End file.
